Oblivious
by Chibi-Ra-Chan
Summary: Non-Massacure AU ItaSaku; This is why he didn't talk to Shisui very often. He only distracted him from the important things in his life. Like Anbu duty. And that included breaking Haruno Sakura.


Oblivious

By Chibi Ra Chan

Rating; T

Note; Blame Paw-bells for this one. She got me into non-massacre AU. Now here I am, actually writing it. Figures.

--

This was supposed to be the highlight of his year.

Uchiha Itachi was never one to indulge in spontaneous fun things, and his strict up bringing allowed for nothing that did not improve his shinobi skills, so to say that he wasn't the expert on fun, would be not only accurate, but an understatement. Yet despite his obvious lack of experience in the area, Itachi knew that this was the closest thing to fun he ever had.

Training.

Anbu training.

Anbu training the new recruits.

Or as he so often heard it referred to as, Anbu boot camp. 12 ninja had passed the ANBU exams this year, and that was far to many for anyone's standards. Thus, it was his job to weed them out. Take 12 arrogant, prideful shinobi and reduce 8 of them into exhausted, crying babies, unfit to be Anbu, goo. Actually, this was the only instance that Itachi had ever used the word goo, but it fit.

An so far, it was working.

Well, for the most part.

One recruit in particular was giving him a hard time. No matter how hard he pushed her, she pushed back. He insulted her, he corrected her when she even thought about doing something that did not meet his demands, he fought her personally when they did drills, he tore her Taijutsu skills to bits and she did not let it get to her.

This little girl was putting up with conditions that the men on his actual squad couldn't put up with. This little pink haired, medic-nin from a nothing family.

And it drove him insane. Though next no one could tell, it was eating from the inside out.

"Itachi, man, your letting her get to you."

Said Uchiha merely sent his best friend a sidelong look and went back to sharpening his kunai.

"Fine, don't respond. I can tell anyway. That's your 'I'm moderately annoyed' face. Just let go of it. Pass her. Clearly she can handle it."

He choose to ignore the later part of the sentence. "I do not have an annoyed face Shisui."

Shisui rolled his eyes. "Come on, you didn't even give me that hard of a time for Anbu boot camp. Why does Sakura-chan irritate you so much?"

He did not answer, and upsetting enough, he knew that even if he wanted to answer the question, he could not. He had no idea exactly what about her got under his skin. She just did. He didn't know how to explain it, and to a genius like him that in itself was a reason to take out all his frustration on her. That stupid determined face of hers, Her green eyes that kept him up at night wondering the stupidest of thoughts. As if the Uchiha Itachi would debate with himself about whither they were sunlit emerald, or moonshine jade, because the words 'moonshine' and 'sunlit' aren't even in his vocabulary.

Danmmit! Some master of torture he was. He couldn't even break a 17 year old girl. With pink hair. If Itachi were less of a reserved person, he would groan, or throw a chair, or something equally as ludicrous as that. Who was Shisui to question his motivations? He was in no way involved in this matter.

Shisui, who was used to his cousins silence and quiet brooding just kept talking. " I mean sure she's loud, but she's the Hokage's apprentice so that's all not that surprising."

True, more then once has Tsunade screamed bloody murder and threatened him with death. Something not many people go away with (Actually no else beside the Hokage had done so and lived to tell the tale.)

"-And violent, I got paired with her for a duo mission to Kumo once, you remember, and she cracked the skull of this Chunin who told her she had a wide forehead.-"

He let himself smirk momentarily as he thought back to all the times Sasuke returned from training with a black eye or concussion, courtesy of Sakura's super charged fist. She did have a wide forehead, Itachi admitted.

"-Not to mention it is annoying to have to worry about people seeing her from a mile away, Last time I checked pink was not the normal color of foliage in a forest-"

Itachi nodded slightly, and continued to sharpen his weapons He didn't want an ANBU who was easier to spot then Naruto-kun back in his orange jumpsuit days. That was a serious liability. He didn't want to deal with that.

"-And she has no control over her emotions at all-"

Yes! Someone finally got it! He didn't give Shisui enough credit. He was really on to something, when he listened to his friend it was much easier to come up with more rational reasons for his distaste for the girl. He didn't have an kind of fascination with her. He was merely irritated and could not quite pin point why, for there was so many reasons. It completely-

"I mean, anyone can see she's in love with you."

-Threw him off guard. He dropped his kunai and it landed in the floorboards with ease.

Not realizing he had just dropped a bomb shell on his emotionally stunted cousin, Shisui continued "And she has no punctuality. I guess she got that from being Kakashi for so lon-"

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, Sorry I forgot you and Kakashi go back, but regardless of him, she's still always lat-"

Itachi's Sharingan flash momentarily, a signal that he wasn't in the mood for his sad attempt at humor. The older boy huffed and sat up from his reclining position on Itachi's floor. "Fine fine, Geez you need to lighten up, this is why you have no friends-"

"Shisui.." There was a murderous intent in Itachi's normally emotionless tenor.

"-And moving on. I'm guessing you want to go back to the 'in love with you' part?" he didn't even wait for a response. "You didn't know? I thought that was why you were pushing her so hard. You know, to get her to back off."

A blank stare was the only response he received.

"Yeah, so she likes you. Everyone knows it."

This is the part that Itachi and his genius mind could not understand. "Everyone meaning...only you?"

"No. Everyone meaning everyone. All of Konoha."

Unfortunately for him, Sasuke choose this very special moment in his brothers emotional development to walk by the room. "Hey Sasuke! Come here for a minute will you." Shisui yelled.

As for the now 17 year old Sasuke, he could not remember even one time that he was invited into his brothers room (Not that he hadn't snuck in anyway...) Especially while Itachi and Shisui were talking. Actually, he could probably count on one hand the number of times his brother and him had just 'talked' for the sake of talking without any ninja business involved.

Thus he was in that room the moment Shisui finished the sentence.

Inwardly Itachi rolled his eyes. "Sasuke, tells us about Sakura's love life." Immediately he was suspicious.

"You can't date her Shisui, she'd kick your ass. Again."

Itachi snorted.

"Eh! Besides the point. And I don't want to date her, not that I couldn't if I want to. She's not my type." By the blank looks he received from the brothers, he got the feeling they didn't believe him for a minute.

"Again moving on, so no one's asked her out?"

It was Sasuke's turn to snort. "Hardly, half the village has asked her out. Naruto, the Hyuuga, Kiba, Naruto, Kotetsu, Naruto, Rock Lee,-"

"CoughYouCough" Sasuke glared at his cousin. About this time Itachi was busy thinking of not only the stupidity of this entire conversation, but of the completely unfounded idea that Sakura liked him. "What? You have. Anyway and why has she said no to everyone?"

In fact, he can't believe he even considered it a possibility that his pathetic little brother's teammate felt anything for him other then fear and respect. This is why he didn't talk to Shisui very often. He only distracted him from the important things in his life. Like Anbu duty. And this included breaking Haruno Sakura, and all her sad attempt at reaching Anbu Rank. Honestly Uchiha Itachi could think of a thousand other reasons as to why she annoyed him, and why she refused to give in. For example-

"Because she only wants Aniki."

Yet, he could not think of one reason as to why she would put up the shit he put her through. And If Itachi prided himself on one thing (Other then being a near perfect shinobi, of course) it was the fact that he always had an answer to everything. And he wasn't going to give that up on that title anytime soon.

Without saying a word, Itachi abandoned his weapons and walked out the room. A few seconds later the two Uchihas felt his chakra leave the area completely.

Shisui smirked smugly, while Sasuke was both confused and, well no confused pretty much covered it. He really didn't want to know why his stoic brother and annoying cousin were talking about his teammates love life, nor did he want to know how the subject even come up. The idea that his brother processed the ability to converse about something other then battle formations and ambush strategies was still too much to take in at this time.

"Never invite me into one of your conversations ever again Shisui."

--

End notes; Yes, I managed to write ItaSaku without Sakura even being in the story. Actually, I wanted to tring my hand at writing Shisui, and the only way to do that it is with Ita-kun.

I liked writing Sasuke in this too. Never thought I'd say that. Anyway, I'm not sure if there is going to be anything else to this story. If I get enough interest, then there may even be a sequal.

Forever and Eternally,

-Ra


End file.
